Murphys Gesetz
by Sunai
Summary: Katie will nichts von Oliver Wood! Definitiv - oder etwa doch? Denn warum gerät sie immer wieder in solche Situationen mit ihm? Angelina und Alicia versuchen ihr Bestes, Katie zu überzeugen...
1. Alles gar nicht so einfach

** Titel:** Murphys Gesetz - Was schief gehen kann, geht schief!  
**Autor:** Sunai  
**Disclaimer:** die ganze HP-Welt stammt von J. K. Rowling. Nur der Plot gehört mir...schade eigentlich. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.  
**Warning:** Für eventuelle Lachanfälle übernehme ich keine Haftung Katies Gedanken sind außerdem manchmal leicht verwirrend...hüstel  
**Rating:** ab 12  
**Genre:** Romanze/Humor  
**A/N:** ich habe noch keine Beta. Wenn Interesse besteht, bitte melden :)

Soviel zur Einleitung. Mir bleibt dann nur noch zu sagen: Viel Spaß mit dem ersten Chapter! (Reviews, Kommentare, Tipps etc. sind immer gerne gesehen!)**  
**

**Kapitel 1 – Alles gar nicht so einfach…**

Oder: ** Seltsame Entdeckungen**

Es ist ein wunderschöner Samstag im September. Die Sonne ist im Begriff aufzugehen, der Himmel ist wolkenlos, und in Hogwarts schläft noch alles.  
Alles?  
Nicht wirklich.  
„BELL, du stehst augenblicklich auf und erscheinst in 10 Minuten auf dem Quidditchfeld, sonst gibt's Strafrunden!"  
Hach, welch wohlklingende Stimme am frühen Morgen! Mit einem undefinierbaren, aber unüberhörbar missmutigen Brummen wälze ich mich auf die Seite, um den Störenfried meines erholsamen Schlafes auszumachen. Also…groß, breitschultrig, längere braune Haare, funkelnde, leider wütend funkelnde, dunkle Augen und ein Quidditchumhang.  
„Wood!", stöhne ich genervt auf. „Was machst du in meinem Schlafsaal?! Es ist viel zu früh für Quidditch!"  
Ich möchte mir wieder die Decke über die Ohren ziehen, doch leider wird mir diese von meinem durchgeknallten Quidditchkapitän weggerissen. Brrr, ist das kalt!  
Ich blitze ihn an, und krabbele langsam aus dem Bett, aber er fährt mir gnadenlos über den Mund, als ich dazu ansetze, ihm die Meinung zu geigen.  
„Okay Bell, du hast noch genau acht Minuten!" Viel zu enthusiastisch dreht sich Oliver Wood um und verlässt den Schlafsaal.

Meine Mitbewohnerinnen sind, dank ihm, auch schon wach, und kuscheln sich alle wieder in ihre Decken, als die Tür erneut aufgerissen wird. Meine Augen weiten sich angsterfüllt, aber diesmal steht zum Glück nicht mein rasender Kapitän im Raum, sondern meine beiden Mitjägerinnen und zugleich meine beiden besten Freundinnen: Alicia Spinnet und Angelina Johnson. Wie immer überragt diese die relativ kleine Alicia um einen halben Kopf und winkt mir schwach zu.  
Es folgt eine leise und kleine Begrüßung, immer wieder unterbrochen von einem Gähnen  
Ich werfe meinem Bett einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, aber ich möchte lieber nicht riskieren, dass Wood dann wieder auftaucht, ich bin ja nicht lebensmüde.  
Leise vor mich hin grummelnd streife ich meinen scharlachroten Quidditchumhang über, nehme meinen Besen aus dem Schrank und mache mich mit den beiden anderen auf den Weg ins Stadion.

In der Gryffindorumkleide warten schon meine Teamkollegen und ich lasse mich mit einem weiteren Seufzer auf die Bank fallen, zwischen Angelina und Alicia. Beide sehen in etwa so wach aus wie ich, und müssen ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Auf der Bank gegenüber sitzen Fred und George Weasley, der eine mehr, der andere weniger am Schlafen. Auch Harry wirkt leicht desorientiert, seine Brille sitzt schief und er starrt auf seinen Besen.  
Einzig allein Wood steht fit und motiviert vor uns, und schwingt eine seiner berühmt-berüchtigten Taktikreden.  
„- also halten die Jägerinnen schnurstracks auf den gegnerischen Hüter zu, egal, was dieser tut. Sollte ein Klatscher kommen – WEASLYS, POTTER, SPINNET, JOHNSON, BELL! Hört mir überhaupt jemand zu?!", bricht er plötzlich ab und schaut uns der Reihe nach mit finster zusammen gezogenen Augebrauen an.  
Aufgeschreckt durch sein Brüllen hüpfe ich auf der Bank hoch, Fred und George stoßen mit den Köpfen gegeneinander und fallen von der Bank, während die anderen drei Teammitglieder zusammenzucken.  
„Was?"  
„Bell, mach die Augen auf, sonst jag ich dir beide Klatscher an den Hals!"  
Liebreizend, nett, freundlich und zuvorkommend wie immer, unser Oliver.  
Aber dann macht er auch schon weiter. Glück gehabt. Doch keine Strafliegestützen.  
„…und deshalb fangen wir auch direkt an mit trainieren. Raus aufs Feld, und 50 Liegestützen für jeden zum Aufwärmen. Bei Beschwerden werden es 100!"  
Soviel dann auch zu den Liegestützen.  
In Gedanken fluchend stehe ich auf, schnappe mir meinen Besen und trotte auf den Platz.

Unser sadistischer Kapitän sieht uns bei unseren Liegestützen zu und ich überlege mir möglichst schmerzhafte Todesarten. Die Idee mit den Klatschern gefällt mir eigentlich ganz gut…

Nachdem jeder die geforderten Liegestützen absolviert hat, fängt das eigentliche Training an. Wood lässt uns drei Jägerinnen einige neue Spielzüge üben, während Harry den Schnatz fangen soll. Die Zwillinge sollen mit den Klatschern trainieren, aber auf die anderen aufpassen.  
Während ich mit dem Quaffel unter dem Arm auf Wood zurase, muss ich mich jedoch immer wieder ducken und Ausweichmanöver machen, weil ein verirrter Klatscher auf mich zugerast kommt.  
Hmm, irgendwie glaube ich, die Weasleys haben so früh am Morgen noch keine hohe Trefferquote.  
Schließlich passe ich zu Alicia, die links neben mir fliegt, diese täuscht nach links vor um dann einen Torversuch zu starten.  
Leider hat unser liebster Hüter hervorragende Reflexe und kann den Ball leicht abwehren und wirft ihn direkt wieder mir zu.  
Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, so schnell ein Tor zu machen.  
„Was sollte das denn, Spinnet? Das kann ja ein Erstklässler, der das erste Mal auf einem Besen sitzt, besser!"  
Hey, das ist unfair! Wer ist auch so verrückt, sein Team vor Tau und Tag aus dem Bett zu holen um es mit Quidditch zu quälen?!  
Ich glaube, man muss mir meine Gedanken angesehen haben, denn Wood ruft lachend zu mir rüber: „Hey Katie, du siehst aus, als würdest du mich gleich fressen wollen!"  
Ich muss sagen, der Junge ist intelligent.  
„Gute Idee, Wood!", rufe ich angriffslustig zurück, während ich starr auf den Hüter zuhalte. Wie war das eben noch mit seiner Taktik? Einfach draufhalten?

Ich schieße auf ihn zu, bremse im letzten Moment etwas ab, tauche unter ihm durch und habe freie Schussbahn.  
Meine Wahl fällt auf den mittleren Ring, durch denn Sekunden später der Quaffel fliegt.  
Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen drehe ich den Besen um und frage mit einem strahlenden Lächeln: „Wie war das nochmal mit dem Erstklässler?"  
Er zieht eine Schnute und antwortet: „Das war unfair. Du bist auf mich zugerast wie von Furien gehetzt, und glaub mir, ich will nicht für die nächsten Wochen im Krankenflügel liegen!"  
Übermütig strecke ich ihm die Zunge heraus, bevor ich zum Quaffel fliege und ihn wieder aufhebe, damit wir weiter trainieren können, wobei ich gestehen muss, dass ich nach meinem Tor schlechter wurde. Ehrlich gesagt, richtig schlecht. Am peinlichsten war es, als ich den Quaffel einfach fallen ließ und Angelina einen Sturzflug hinlegen musste, um ihn noch zu fangen.

Nach dem Training stürmen wir verschwitzt die Duschen. Als ich anschließend wieder in die Kabine gehe, ist nur noch Oliver da.  
„Ehrlich, Kates, was war _das_ denn?."  
Moment mal. Was ist „das"? Und warum hat Oliver Wood einen Spitznamen für mich?  
Gut okay, die Zwillinge erfinden immer wieder seltsame Spitznamen für mich, aber WOOD?!  
Ich gucke ziemlich verdattert, und er fragt stirnrunzelnd: „Ähm…ist irgendwas, Kates?"  
Kates! Da war es wieder!  
Diesmal fange ich mich schneller und entgegne: „Nein, alles bestens…ähmm…reden wir nachher drüber, okay? Gehst du auch in den Gemeinschaftsraum?"  
Er nickt und wartet, bis ich meine Tasche wieder gepackt habe, dann gehen wir zusammen ins Schloss.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, stellen wir nur schnell unsere Sachen weg, um anschließend in die Große Halle zu gehen, wo die Anderen schon warten.  
Als Wood und ich gemeinsam eintreten, lassen Fred und George anzügliche Pfiffe hören, die ich nur mit einem Augenrollen quittiere.  
Ich lasse mich neben Alicia fallen, welche auch direkt fragt: „Na, was war das grad?"  
„Was soll das schon gewesen sein? Ich bin nur mit meinem Quidditchkapitän nach dem Training in die Große Halle gekommen. Was ist daran so besonders?", erwidere ich verblüfft.  
Als ich ihren Blick bemerke, fällt der Groschen. Da weht der Wind also her!  
„Oh nein, Alicia, da läuft nichts! Ich meine, wir sprechen hier von Wood, dem Typ mit dem wohl größten weiblichen Fanclub, abgesehen vielleicht von Harry. Und Wood ist mein, _unser_, Quidditchkapitän und dazu noch zwei Jahre älter als ich!"  
Empört schaue ich sie an, doch anstatt anständigerweise etwas rot zu werden wegen solcher Ideen, kontert Alicia ganz cool: „Ach ja, und deshalb sieht er dich immer so an?"  
Bitte, WAS?Oliver Wood, der gut aussehende Quidditchspieler sieht _mich_, Katie Bell, seltsam an?!  
Darauf fällt mir echt nichts ein. Mir hat es schlichtweg die Sprache verschlagen.

Vorsichtig lasse ich meinen Blick den Tisch runterwandern, bis er auf Oliver fällt. Prompt sieht dieser in eine andere Richtung und bekommt rosa Ohren.  
Ich schlucke.Wood und rosa Ohren? Nein, das geht nicht. Das ist ungefähr so wie…ähmm…George und Alicia? Nein, ganz schlecht, die beiden sind so gut wie zusammen, genau wie Angelina und Fred.  
Ha, ich hab's! Es ist in etwa so wie Snape und Shampoo. Es geht also gar nicht. Es passt einfach nicht.  
Sehr zufrieden mit mir selbst widme ich mich meinem Frühstück und ignoriere dabei gekonnt Alicia, deren fragender Blick immer wieder auf mir ruht.  
Als sie es nicht mehr aushält, wispert sie mir leise zu: „Na gut, jetzt lasse ich dich in Ruhe, aber dafür hätte ich nachher gerne einen ausführlichen Bericht!"  
Ich nicke und beende mein Frühstück, und auch der Rest wird so langsam fertig.

Das ganze Gryffindorteam steht auf und geht in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Unterwegs falle ich mit Alicia ein bisschen zurück, und ziehe sie nach einer Weile in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und lasse mich auf einen der Tische nieder.  
„Okay, nochmal: du hast gesagt Wood, schaut mich immer so komisch an?!"

„Exakt."


	2. Gespräche unter Freundinnen

**2. Kapitel – Gespräche unter Freundinnen**

oder: **Bitte was?!**

Diese Antwort muss ich erst einmal verdauen.

„Und was meinst du damit genau?" – ich, ziemlich perplex.

„Ooooh Katie! Es merkt doch ein Blinder, dass er ziemlich viel für dich übrig hat!" – Alicia, etwas genervt, dass nicht jeder das Offensichtliche sieht.

„Ach ja, wirklich." – ich, sarkastisch.

„Gut, dann sperr die Lauscherchen auf. Wer ist normalerweise immer als Erster fertig nach dem Training? Genau, Wood. Und wer trödelt am meisten rum? Du, Schätzchen. Und auf was lässt es sich schließen, wenn unser herzallerliebster Kapitän nach _jedem_ Training irgendwelche fadenscheinigen Ausreden hervorbringt, um auf dich warten zu können?" – Alicia, mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Echt, das will ich auch mal können! Klappt bloß leider nie…

„Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht sind sie ja gar nicht so fadenscheinig…" – ich, in einem ziemlich verzweifelten Versuch, die Augen vor der Wahrheit zu verschließen.

„Katherine Charlotte Bell, dass glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht!" – Alicia, ziemlich genervt.

„Nenn mich nicht so!" – ich, nicht gerade erbaut, meinen ganzen Namen zu hören.

„Lenk nicht ab!" – Alicia, schnippisch

„Ist ja gut…" – genau, ich.

„Also wo war ich? Ach ja, Wood steht auf dich. Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass er seit ungefähr einem halben Jahr keine einzige Verabredung mit einem Mädchen hatte?"

Gut, das war mir aufgefallen. Genauer gesagt, ich hatte mich ziemlich gewundert, dass unser Kapitän nicht ständig an jedem Finger zehn Mädels hatte. Aber ich wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass das etwas mit mir zu tun haben sollte. Jaaa, okay, ich hätte es mir vielleicht gewünscht. Hey, er sieht verboten gut aus, da darf Frau ja ein bisschen schwärmen, oder?!

„KATIE! Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" – Alicia, wieder mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Nein, nicht wirklich, sorry. Das musste ich erst mal verdauen. Was hast du gesagt?" – ich, reumütig.

Das konnte sie verstehen. Wenigstens etwas.

„Ich war grade dabei, dir Gründe zu sagen, warum Wood doch auf dich stehen könnte..." – Alicia, geduldig.

Doch ich unterbreche sie triumphierend: „Könnte! Konjunktiv, meine Liebe! Ich wette, er will nichts von mir und du bildest dir das alles nur ein!"

Alicia verdreht bloß die Augen, um dann zu antworten: „Ich sehe, du lässt dich nicht so schnell überzeugen. Aber was soll's. Ich wäre dafür, jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, die Anderen warten bestimmt schon."

Dagegen habe ich nichts einzuwenden, weshalb wir uns auf den Weg machen.

Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum sind dann auch alle versammelt, sobald wir eintreten. Angelina kommt auf und zu und fragt mit einem leicht vorwurfsvollen Unterton: „Wo ward ihr denn so lange? Wir hatten uns schon überlegt, einen Suchtrupp loszuschicken! Ihr wisst doch, dass wir Trainingsbesprechung angesetzt hatten."

Ich wispere ihr leise zu: „Erklären wir dir nachher!", dann lasse ich mich auf einen freien Sessel rutschen.

Als Wood anfängt zu reden, merke ich, dass ich mich ausgerechnet neben ihn gesetzt habe. Schöner Mist, aber jetzt auch nicht mehr zu ändern.

Während Wood uns ausführlich über unser Schwächen und Mängel informiert, gehe ich in Gedanken das Gespräch mit Alicia durch. Was, wenn sie doch Recht hatte? Nein, sage ich mir entschieden, das kann nicht sein. Wood und ich, beim besten Willen, das geht nicht. Oder etwa doch? Arrghs, ich werde noch verrückt!

Erst als mich alle seltsam anstarren, fällt mir auf, dass ich den letzten Satz wohl grade laut gedacht habe.

Sofort nimmt mein Gesicht eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Tomaten an und der Teppich erscheint mir ein sehr interessantes Muster zu haben. Auch Wood mustert mich kurz, um dann fortzufahren.

Ich bin ihm dankbar, dass er mir, wahrscheinlich unabsichtlich, geholfen hat und passe besser auf. Leider hört er auch schon mit Reden auf, und wendet sich an mich. „Katie, ich würde mich gerne noch einmal mit dir über das Training unterhalten – unter vier Augen!"

Nicht gut.

Gar nicht gut.

Aber ich hatte es ja vorgeschlagen, deshalb bin ich selber schuld.

Alicia steht auf, zwinkert mir kurz zu und verschwindet in Richtung Mädchenschlafsääle.

Wood zieht mich in eine Ecke, wir setzen uns. Er beugt sich nach vorne, als wolle er mir etwas Vertrauliches mitteilen.

Auch ich rutsche näher zu ihm und unbewusst atme ich seinen Duft ein. Hmmm, er richt gut! Ein bisschen nach Tannenharz, nach Holz und nach noch etwas, was mir nicht einfällt. Ich merke nur, dass es ausgesprochen gut riecht.

Seine Stimme ist gedämpft, als er fragt: „Kates, das Training heute war recht ordentlich. Trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass du nie wirklich anwesend bist…ich meine, du bist zwar da, aber nicht mit deinen Gedanken. Zum Beispiel, als du den Quaffel einfach fallen gelassen hast, obwohl du in einem Angriff warst. Du musst dich konzentrieren beim Quidditch, sonst wird das nie was mit dem Quidditchpokal!"

Ich nicke, sehe dabei jedoch meine Hände an, die zwischen meinen Knien gefaltet sind. „Ja, Kapitän. Ich war heute wohl nur etwas müde, oder so…"

„Gut, wenn du meinst…aber wenn irgendwas ist, kannst du zu mir kommen, okay?"

Mein Kopf fliegt hoch und währen sein Blick den meinen einfängt, arbeitet es in meinem Hirn fieberhaft. Er hatte doch gerade gesagt, ich könne immer zu ihm kommen, oder habe ich mich verhört?

Um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich ihn gehört habe, nicke ich schwach und murmele leise: „Danke". Dennoch bin ich nicht imstande, meine Augen abzuwenden.

Langsam, ganz langsam kommen unsere Köpfe sich näher.

Als ich registriere, dass wir kurz vor einem Kuss stehen, springe ich auf, wirbele herum und stürze aus dem Raum, in Richtung Bibliothek.

Dort setze ich mich auf den erstbesten Stuhl und hämmere meinen Kopf auf den Tisch.

Mir ist noch nicht so ganz klar, über was ich mich mehr ärgern soll: das wir uns fast geküsst hätten, oder dass ich weggerannt war?

Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen, als mir jemand auf die Schulter tippt.

„Katie?"


End file.
